Bittersweet Nothings
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Assumptions can be dangerous, & secrets , even more so,  being blind to it all can be a risk none should consider taking ,possessing all three can be deadly, but what Inuyasha , and Kagome don't know,  will in fact hurt them ,in time..
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet Nothings

~ Chapter One ~

Gazing Through The Sands Of Time

By Inuyashas Youkai

A lone shadow gazed through the cold glass of his office window , as his golden eyes unseeing to the world going on in front of him , but were lingering through old timeless stills of a long time passed. Only just finishing up a ton of paperwork that his boss had piled to the hilt the day before, but ever since he saw the woman from his etched in memories earlier, his mind simply could function on anything else without something reminding him of her.

At first , the woman's appearance had surprised him ,because nobody ever really concerned themselves as to what time frame she had actually come from and in the numerous times he, himself ventured to it from his , the prior temperament of what he was ,hadn't allowed that inquiry to surface in the least , until after she was already gone..

Ever since ,those innocent eyes had surfaced , now tainted with age , and wisdom in the knowledge that nothing was really pure , at least the way she had once been , the male couldn't really think of anything else ,but trying to somehow get her to acknowledge him once more ..

Although when he saw her , it wasn't the most opportune moment for such introductions, because the moment he had seen her, was the day that the scent of her blood called to him , out of no where and lead him to the very shrine that so very long ago, had visited..

Once he saw the place that brought back so many memories of the girl that now seemed so much like a grown woman , although he knew that not much time had really passed from the time he had last saw her .

Actually , it was the very same image of Kagome , that he seen when his eyes had once laid upon so very long ago before it happened , at least for him, and it was for the very last time . Tears had appeared to have fallen down past her cheeks , and the whereabouts where the scent of blood originated screamed loudly at him to act , but just the sight had frozen him still.

Although the last time that Inuyasha had seen her , he didn't quite remember the injuries that plagued such more of her once flawless body , as it had at that moment .

Flashing lights were blinking happily from a ambulance vehicle with two that were at one time inside it, were now carrying a version of the one from his thoughts ,laying limply upon a stretcher, and one if he could help it ,to be certain would'nt be seen again.

After a good amount of time , Inuyasha had been distracted from his gaze the moment he could no longer see Kagome anymore accompanied by seeing the vehicle drive away with the woman ,taken away from him because of some stupid bullshit that shouldn't have happened in the first damn place , and with his eyes watching the contraption fade away, made him realize.. .

_It reminded him of the same way Kagome had , way back then._

Growling slightly at the thing that began blaring the annoying chirping from his coat pocket , remembering that he forgotten to shut his phone off, and had failed to find another ringtone that was more soothing than a artificial damn bird. Pressing the button to silence it , Inuyasha had then stood to depart from the office , deciding that he had done all that was going to be at the time, and while picking up his things , then venturing out towards his car , after locking up before he left the building entirely .

On the way home , Inuyasha's thoughts had drifted back to what Souta , and Mrs. Higarashi had said once he made his appearance known ,proving to them that he was who he said he was, then the mood all of a sudden for a time , had become grim. The two looked at one another , than turned their gaze to the man that at one time had his demon traits showing proudly, and now coming to them looking completely human, at least until the ring on his finger was removed. It was then that the two , Souta , and his mother had begun speaking more openly about what happened to _'his ' _ Kagome.

As the words flew from their lips in their telling of what had transpired up to this point , Inuyasha's mouth fell agape in shock. After all this time, everything that it was thought that he once knew, was wrong . Because of him being oblivious to it ,his chances of being with her were being taken away again, tho not from the stupid well closing, nor that she just left because of what happened in the Feudal Era, but because the moment she came back after the nightmare began , Kagome was killed, and in responding to her death, sealed the well.

' No... '

Although , the day of her demise wasn't immediate , but was during the course of the week that she had returned , and because of what had occurred so long ago, before her hasty departure from his time. Inuyasha was too much of a coward to make sure she was safe, knowing that she would return to him , and then they could talk after she had, but when she had not , everyone had gotten worried, even him ,so he went after her. The truth of it slammed him into the ground when the light wasn't there to catch him , and then he knew, Kagome was gone.

Once the well had sealed him from getting to her , the hanyou only thought that it was because she left because of what she knew , but she was wrong as well, but he never had a chance to tell her otherwise back then. Now that Inuyasha knew the reasons why , and something had to be done , it had to be stopped before it was too late , but what could he do to save her this time , especially when he was too late to prevent what caused it.

His phone vibrated again against his hip , as he turned into his driveway , and once he had parked , Inuyasha answered it.

"What! ?"

"Hello Inuyasha , it's Souta .."

The hanyou only now remembering that he gave his number to the Higarashi's so that he could be informed on her current state, as he stared at his once again human reflection in the rear view mirror while they spoke.

" Yeah .. Souta , what's up?"

"It's Kagome. Umm .. I just wanted to see if you wanted , before anything happened, to see her one more time.."

"I do , but why , is something wrong..?"

"The doctors , they've done all they could , Inuyasha, but they can't stop the blood, and they are afraid that she won't make it"

"When !" Inuyasha demanded.

"Huh?"

"When can I come to see her ..?"

"Whenever you want too, Inuyasha .."

"Now , Dammit !"

"Okay , I will have mom make sure to let them here know.."

"Anything else...?"

"Just that it's good to have you back , Inuyasha .. I am sure if my sister knew , she would be happy too.."

At the words , mentioning his sister, being Kagome's name spoken, his body shook with rage , and devastation, as the angry tears fell from his eyes , knowing what he now knew, but what the person that was speaking to him didn't know, was that this time around , Kagome was not going to die. Inuyasha forbade it silently within his mind before he scoffed, hanging up the phone , and then restarted the car , squealing his tires, as he quickly rushed towards the hospital , eagerly to see Kagome again.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Bittersweet Nothings

~ Chapter Two~

Don't Say Goodbye :

The First Time, Unanswered

By Inuyashas Youkai

I would like to dedicate this chapter to the owner of my first review, thank you for your very much appreciated encouragement , so for that , I give this to you , and with hopes that you enjoy this second installment as much as the first , InuEared Miko of Darkness ...

Screams had encased the surrounding forest with the shrilling brute force , brought by the rush of the peturbed emotions from the two , and now fighting amongst each other. It wasn't out of the norm to see the two argue , but this time was at the worst that anyone had seen them , as the words that wouldn't has ever crossed their minds normally , were for the first time said to the other . It was only because out of hurt, they felt , each one wanted to let the other know how they felt, and by placing that same feeling on the other in their own way, without letting the other know that they , themselves were hurting.

Villagers were smart to stand clear of the burst of turmoil that had sent the two flying towards each other with mean words ,and cruel accusations, but the birds, or the wildlife , not so lucky, as they then scurried in fear with the never ending violence that the pair now demonstrated for the other. The one's outside the two , consisting of their pack looked on , as they continued in their seemingly righteous loud banter , and shook their heads, knowing what had started it all.

Before long , Kagome then yelled off her last retort towards his insistent cruelty , although that one statement had made his following response fall silent , as now he found that this time the hanyou had taken it too far, pushing too hard , and now just by the words she had now spoke ..

Kagome was leaving , she was saying goodbye..

A painful emotion crept up within his chest then fully, as it had been slowly over the course of their extreme argument , and now it was hitting him now full force . One single gasp , claiming the letters of name in a combined soundless whine falling from his lips , as he tried to speak , if only to get her to stop , and listen to him, and before she 'd do something irreversible. Shortly following a few labored breaths , Inuyasha was able to find a small portion of his already strained voice , and then croaked the words...

"Kagome , I am sorry .. Please don't go ..."

IT was only after he said those words that he only now realized that when Inuyasha rose his eyes to meet what he had hoped was hers looking back at him , just the lonely spot where she once stood stared sadly back to him, as though everything around them had became drenched with sorrow to , because...

_Kagome was already gone .._

Sitting up within his favorite tree , trying to calm the uncomfortable emotions weighing upon him at the moment after Kagome disappeared within the whirling trails of blue. Saddened, knowing that it happened yet again, she had left him once more after the big explosion from the two had finally died out. Inuyasha lingered his gaze upon the well that had persistently allowed her to leave him, to go away , without the chance of explaining himself.

Although maybe it would be a good thing that Kagome first cooled off before they ventured on such dangerous topics, and so with that the hanyou went to gather his pack knowing that the miko wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, then planned to head out searching for clues of demons roaming about.

Maybe , by doing this , the hanyou could blow off some of the steam himself, so that he would be calm when she returned , and hopefully when destroying whatever greedy demons came about they may come across a jewel shard. Once everyone was standing , packed , and ready to go , Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara , as well as himself set out for possibility of tearing apart of some pathetic demons.

Almost , about over a week later, Inuyasha had been quite surprised , and worried , finding when they had came back, that the miko, Kagome had not yet returned, as Kaede bluntly confessed. This time , unlike any of the other times , Inuyasha outwardly told that he was going to her time, and make amends with her, anything he could do to bring her back , because the mission taken on by their pack , as well as their pack themselves needed her to see this through ..

_He needed her.._

Leaping wildly towards the well , as the words he had last spoken , pained him , as they continued to tear him apart, and while his screams saying them repetitively inside his head , like he had so foolishly claimed to her , made it excruciatingly painful , all the more.

_" Dammit Bitch , I can't wait till the day that your outta my life for good , so that I can live it without coming back , and having to deal with your pathetic weak ass bringing me down just by looking at you !"_

_ It was humbling , as it was with overwhelming sorrow that those words were the one's she left , hearing from him , and it showed with the pain shown in her eyes for a second before a blank appearance took shape within those same loving chocolate orbs , now only remnants of what it once was remained. _

_ Then , suddenly with a sneer doused with unbridled hatred flew in the form of words colorfully illustrated from her quivering lips , not necessarily towards him , but towards that of herself , and it was with that , blaming everything that was happening upon her , for the hurt she felt . For the absolute despise that the hanyou supposed , she had gained from his previous statement towards her ,and in his now exposed truth of the way he apparently felt from those words , at least in her eyes._

_" Goodbye , Inuyasha ! I won't be the cause for your hatred anymore , live your life knowing you will no longer have me to burden yourself with-" Kagome began but once just those words were openly said,and _ignoring whatever followed from her lips_, the hanyou began fighting with himself to stop her from leaving them.._

_From leaving him..._

_But the words she said , brought on by the fact she felt as thought he hated her , and that realization had temporarily stunned him.._

_"Kagome , I am sorry .. Please don't go ..." were the last words spoken , words meant for her but she had already left , not hearing them.._

" I am sorry , Kagome .. I didn't mean it , please just .. Don't go.."the hanyou chanted to himself like a mantra in hopes that his words would be answered..

Inuyasha , now squatted on the lips of the well , just long enough for a cleansing breath , knowing that he needed it , if he was going to throw everything he had ever known away , and finally let her in , to see him , the real him inside..Although , unfortunately for him , Kagome had already made it so that he couldn't , and knowing that ,as soon as his weight crashed down at the bottom of his side of the well ..

The well was sealed , and now the only thing that she will remember with thoughts of him surfacing was the cruel, untrue things that he said..

In a last effort after about the millionth time trying to get to her on the other side , Inuyasha , did the unthinkable , and did just what he had felt like , not caring who was around to hear , because nothing mattered anymore .. Kagome was gone, and so the hanyou for the second time in his life , Inuyasha cried..

" I am so sorry Kagome ..So very fucking sorry ...!"

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

Bittersweet Nothings

~ Chapter Three~

A Time Come Undone , Presently..

By Inuyashas Youkai

The hanyou, now sitting at the bedside of one that he had missed for so very long , in her absence , and for over a century had just barely survived long enough to see her again, not from old age , as he was still looking like he had , with only slight differences , but from the pain of losing her the moment she'd left through the well. As he breathed in her sweet scent , Inuyasha always came back to the fact that he was to blame for the reasons she had left the first time around, but this time , now that he was with her, the hanyou refused to let her go.

Kagome will not die like she had the last time , when his past self never knew the truth about the well , thinking she merely closed it because she hated him for hurting her, but now that he had, it was that much more necessary for her to know the truth than it was before. Inuyasha had intended on finding her but somehow her scent was almost hiding from him in preventing her being discovered , but her aura told something different . It wasn't that it was hiding , but it had changed with the permeating scent of pain , altered the once sweetness within its aroma, and while it was still pleasing to the senses , it had also acquired a certain bitterness that was unfamiliar to him , as it was to connect it with his Kagome.. Thus making it harder to seek her out.

Hearing the machines , coincide with the sounds of her heartbeat , the hanyou also noticed something else within the fluctuating residual signature of the fading light now faintly surrounding her..

_'Was it regret , resentment?'_

Whatever it was , the hanyou didn't much like the particular emotions coming of his human , as it rolled off of her in inconsistent waves , with the sight of the obvious would that brought about her course that the woman's body had taken so far. While he continued to gaze at her lithe form , only seeing the rise , and fall of her chest from the breathing that he mused the machines controlled at this point , Inuyasha made a decision , being now that he knew of how to save her. With that choice of direction in mind , the hanyou slowly walked closer towards her bedside , and crawled gently in her bed next to her , and doing so , carefully without managing to disturb anything that would in fact be harmful to her.

Next , Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her ,. as to cradle her somewhat , and before he intentionally started to work himself up ,to bring about what was only just waiting under the surface in the sight taken in of the woman , he known held. Stroking her head gently , as he came across the slight injury of her skull , most likely from the struggle accompanying the wound caused , from what he was told by the kid brother , one coming from the blunt intrusion of a blade. Growling loudly at the known discovery , as he was told the story that led up to his miko being badly injured, and encouraging further the transformation , already set in motion.

Once the sight in front of him was glazed over in red , Inuyasha brushed her matted hair tangled up in the bandages surrounding her forehead to the side , and so he could gain a clear path to the side of her neck in the exact spot that was consistently pulsing in tune with the beat of her slowing heart. Fangs emerging, and ripping through the surface within his mouth , as he continued to close the gap towards the very spot on her neck. Softly kissing her pulse point fluttering against his lips, underneath his loving touch , before sinking his sharpened fangs further within her supple flesh , as a whine unconsciously broke through the dead silence of the room, and in his answer, he growled his demand, devotedly .

" Bitch ! I don't care what you think you know cause its bullshit ! I am telling you now that you better wake the fuck up , because I am not leaving until you do , and if I have to I will come where ever the hell you are , dragging your ass out , even if you're kicking or screaming ..Don't think I won't , you are mine now.. You have always been mine , just I 've been too stupid to see it . You will come back to me Kagome , you have no choice now , as your mate I demand that you come back to me wench cause I ... I don't think I can manage any more time , than I have without you.. I ... I love you Kagome.." Inuyasha painfully gasped through clenched teeth , as he in his own way was begging for her return , and as he had continued to reform , strengthening the connection with her as his life-mate, the memories passing without her did surface but with it soon faded away..

Although at the time, Kagome still hadn't shown that any time soon she would wake..

_ ~ Memories Of A Soon Forgotten Nightmare ~_

_ On The Other Side Trapped Without Her_

_ Many lonely years had passed , and still nothing that came would've seemed to raise the hanyou's spirits , as the only thing that had kept him going was the thought that Inuyasha would at least have the chance to see things through , to show her that what he had said was nothing but an attempt to shield her from knowing the pain that he felt without being able to love her openly , like he wished. Although that didn't change the light becoming any brighter within his now dulled amber eyes , and he knew for many years to come it would be that way , as though it had been snuffed out , the moment he realized that Kagome was away from his side, never knowing if she was okay , but had to hope that she was , or else the hanyou would've lost it completely to his demonic nature. _

_ Inuyasha had lived past his seeing his friends ,and human pack joining together, making a family, as it should have been now that Naraku, or any sign of him had vanished with the disappearance of their miko, but never knowing why, even Miroku's Wind-tunnel had for a time disappeared . It hence gave Sango and Miroku a chance to just be, with the somewhat short lived miracle they had been given , although as it was said their time of happiness was briefly known , as it came back to haunt them after their third child , and with it being a girl after two , twin boys , it had seemed fit for them to name her, Kagome._

_ As it would seem that the little girl had the same pecular eyes as his intended had , tho after the Wind-tunnel had reared its ugly head taking both his Slayer, and the monk away from him when the girl was two, and the boys were 7 years of age. It was those same eyes within the little girl, along with the promise of caring for his pack's offspring that carried him through the years afterward, and gaining the family he once had in all of their descendants through time, until it had become the time unbeknownst to him at first , being in Kagome's Era. _

_ Even though that the Wind-tunnel had came back , Naraku's hideous presence never shown itself through the years that had passed, but the hanyou never gave up keeping on guard for him to show. Thereafter through the course of time , Inuyasha had seen many of his pack's family line carrying over through the years , even Kikyo's , after she had finally allowed her clay body to return to the earth , within a year after Kagome's departure from his time, and after seeing so many , meeting them , then leaving him once he got close. One would get tired of hurting , so much just with the saying goodbye was granted very often within a lifespan . Even Inuyasha, as his was slightly longer than a humans, but shortened a bit than a demon's because being human was part of him _

_ So , sometime before the bombing of Tokyo , the hanyou was gladly accepting of his brother, Sesshomeru's accidental appearance , crossing paths with him , and soon after he had left to join him , with little convincing at all, because at that point the hanyou needed something constant .Little , did Inuyasha know when he rejoined the male that he once called a bastard would receive him as well, with his mate Rin of course, and with that soon finding over the years his brother began creating a secret society maintained underground . It was a articulate design that had honeycombed outward to become what it is today , now underneath the rather large building ,serving as a highrise , containing supporters for peace within a mutual society with humans and demons – which was where he then became employed to keep himself busy , as well as making a comfortable life for himself. _

_ Today the building still stands , but unlike the way it was before here in Kagome's time before, demons were finally able to freely walk with humans , as they were meant too, and the underground city that the skyscraper hovered over , often became a neutral ground for humans as well as demons to make companions with the like. _

~ Looking to the present~

Inuyasha still holding the woman within his arms , but long since had his fangs unwillingly released her , and then the hanyou began to lightly lick, cleansing the wound closed. For awhile, Kagome hadn't appeared to have changed in the time following their joining , but as it would seem once Inuyasha had felt his eyes willingly falling closed , that it was was the perfect time for his new mate to have chosen to open her's as she had begun to move slightly. Soon, once again golden amber eyes gazed down with reluctant shock , while coming to gaze into the fiery flames within her bleeding orbs..

" Kagome..."

"Shit !"the hanyou then spat silently to himself once he knew the truth of what had become known.

Inuyasha , then observed the newly formed revelation, as the hanyou had come to witness the transformation within his newborn hanyouess mate, and with it unsure how to proceed exactly , but knew with certainly that because she didn't have anything to bind her demonic blood , with the exception of him . Although , also knowing that like himself at times without the Tetsuseiga , it might not be enough .. Especially within her mind at the time , Kagome didn't know what he had , only what she was told through their connection , and that she was his, but she did not know much else .

For all she knew , it could be that Naraku himself , could've made her this way , and only making her think that it was him , and so with that in mind wrapping his arms around as she fought against him : growling , and snarling for him to release her. Also, realizing that in truth , he did not having the time to do anything else , it was decided to leap out of the recently busted out window of her room , to get out of there with her , then deal with the ramifications later.

Now the only thing that mattered at the moment ,was to try to get through to his mate , while being in this state , and hoping that in doing so on neutral fighting grounds , in a somewhat more controlled environment , that he could in the end get her to submit to him, as to bring her back , once more..

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Bittersweet Nothings

~ Chapter Four~

Unstable , Neutral Grounds

By Inuyasha Youkai

I do not own Inuyasha , repeatedly , sadly .. Nor do I possess the the dark , but beautiful tune , Eyes on Fire , by Decode ,From the Twilight soundtrack , for it has many kudos , and rights of their own.. Thankyou , and Enjoy !

Snarling, growling the female kept from being silent, wanting to cause her utter dislike to be heard . Animistic snares bursting angrily from parted red lips , swiping deadly claws to catch the slightest inch of supple pearly flesh , and ensue the streams of blood surely to flow thereafter. Inuyasha held on tightly to the opposing intent for which he stood in regards to her, to be controlled even in the simplest, most feral erotic ways, the wench still objected, for she wanted to be free. Wildly thrashing against the muscular chest that she was at the moment , pinned to , unwillingly , but her captor seemingly refused giving in to setting her free, because he wanted her for his own.

This fact remained true , just by lusting scent tinged with longing ,by the mere sight of his creation set his heat aflame , but knowing this the beast only did more so to continue her struggle , and in her mind the one who sought her wouldn't get what he desired without a fight , one that contained large amounts of blood for her to feast on. During so , the female failed to notice that their trek was soon beginning to end , and the surprise that laid waiting quickly approaching before her , as the distance to their location gotten closer unbeknownst to her, then while her behavior sang to lure that of a impatient fury demon within the male, his mate would surely get the fight that she asked for , but would her submittance be the outcome the female expected, surely not. Although it was one that the male was willing , no matter how long it took , was determined to invoke.

"Kagome knock it the fuck off , now dammit!" Inuyasha warned , but all her got back in return was not much more than a retributive hiss , and a kick to the groin .

Although , in retrospect it wasn't what he had hoped for , but it wasn't that much of a surprise either. Certainly Inuyasha had gone down to hit his knees on present Japan's forest's floor, as he chose to travel in not receiving more attention that the hospital break may have caused , but the hold on his wench never wavered , only becoming tighter, and smirking weakly seeing the outskirts of the yard containing his house that he shared with Sesshomeru, knowing that soon he would have his wish . For Indeed Kagome's challenge was truly that , but nothing that he couldn't handle , and something rather that bringing about something that he could not easily ignore , especially of the way she was so with her movements exposing soft planes of her smooth flesh underneath her measly hospital gown, for it was making him very Hard , too fast ..

"Hell Kagome, you don't fucking quit it , I will throw you against the closest tree , and take you right here !"The male further warned huskily , knowing full well that for the most part , her injuries were fairly healed or on their way to pretty quickly , and with the actions inching their way to the surface knew that anything that he had in mind , with her demonic aura now blending with hers , wouldn't come close to hurting her.

Instead of spouting off anything this time , her answer came in the form of something that she thought would bring him pain in order to make her escape , but as it turned out biting him on the only place the bitch could reach , his ear , had a totally different response , than what she wanted or expected. In mid leap closing the last bit into the large expanse within his back yard , the male couldn't resist holding back with her , therefore tossed her quickly the rest of the way , knowing that she would no doubtingly land on both feet , then stood not far from where she would land , strikingly. Growling.

"You want to play bitch , lets play!"

Landing , his bitch snarled from quivering red lips twinged with blood from biting her frustrations upon them for his unexpected , persistent behavior.

Rust collided with Crimson , encircling around each other's casted flames ..

_I seek you out, fillet you alive .._

_One more wait , and you won't survive .._

_And I'am not scared of your stiring power.._

"Fucking Bastard !" The female spat , just only missing his chest by mere inches, as it was obviously done purposely , just to taunt her..

_See right through you any hour .._

_I will sooth your pain.._

_I will ease your strain.._

"Ahh So The Bitch finally speaks other than your constant growling ! I could got at this all day wench, but I kinda have something else in mind ..."Inuyasha huskily retorted, teasingly, and afterward blowing a kiss her way, while dodging another hit with her claws.

_You'll be waiting in vain.._

_I've got nothing for you too gain.._

_I'am taking it slow .._

_Feeding my flame.._

"You wish !" The female snorted spinning away from his lashing out attack to throw her off balance.

_Shoving it in the cause of your game.._

_And just in time, _

_In the right place.._

_Suddenly I will play my ace.._

"No , I know wench , and that sweet tempting lusty scent tells me so , or have you forgotten!" Inuyasha teased, pointing to his nose.

_I will sooth your pain.._

_I will ease your strain.._

_You'll be waiting in vain.._

"Perhaps , its broken .."Stepping out of his way as he came at her again, Kagome ducked out of the way ..

_I've got nothing for you too gain.._

_Eyes on fire, _

_Your spine is ablaze .._

_Although what the wench didn't notice surely cost her in the end when Inuyasha's foot hooked up beneath her ,throwing her off balance, sending her ass to the floor and with him quickly hovering above her saying .._

_"Doubtful bitch , but I am getting rather bored with this game that is getting us nowhere, and I want to play a new one , So..."Inuyasha spat heatedly in between breathless pants , because he knew that their time was now, pinning her down , and crashing his lips forcible upon hers. .._

_Feeling any fool in my gaze.._

_And just in time _

_In the right place.._

_Suddenly emerging with grace.._

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

Bittersweet Nothings

~ Chapter Five ~

Seething Reluctance

By Inuyashas Youkai

~ Last Time ~

"Perhaps , its broken .."Stepping out of his way as he came at her again, Kagome ducked out of the way ..

_I've got nothing for you too gain.._

_Eyes on fire, _

_Your spine is ablaze .._

_Although what the wench didn't notice surely cost her in the end when Inuyasha's foot hooked up beneath her ,throwing her off balance, sending her ass to the floor and with him quickly hovering above her saying .._

_"Doubtful bitch , but I am getting rather bored with this game that is getting us nowhere, and I want to play a new one , So..."Inuyasha spat heatedly in between breathless pants , because he knew that their time was now, pinning her down , and crashing his lips forcibly upon hers. .._

_~Continuance~_

Swiftly sharpened fangs came , clamping down on the forceful entry past her lips, and in his case it happened to be the hanyous tongue, following a quickened force with a knee to the groin as well, throwing the dense male off of her person. Abruptly ceasing any further advances for a time , but it did however only increase Inuyasha's ferocity towards his mate , and the increasing desire for her , intensified, as did the stubborn reluctance of his denying mate .

Although the beast crouching not far from the demanding male , wasn't seeing things clearly, as the only real substance that stood with clarity , was the unyielding need to quench her thirst for bloodshed , and lots of it . The sheer concept once the beast within took over the weakened body , consuming control , and reeking havoc with rivers of blood trailing down its fingertips was only exciting her all the more, not really seeing the sight within her eyes. The male hanyou , Inuyasha however , only remained within her mind as a obstacle standing in the way of what at the time was wanted , craved , even , and in that must be destroyed.

The monster lingering just beneath the surface of the male , violently tearing , shredding at the last strand of control that Inuyasha had left , and even with the strongest of wills , it was only a matter of time with what remained in his restraint would ultimately give out . Now with the two on opposite sides of the open field , past the closed , secure gates, both transforming hanyous glared with hungry intentions for the desires that dominantly stood true from the other: A mate , and it's first kill..

"Kagome , stop this now.. I know what your going through I have felt it , but you have to come back to me so I can help you .. I know its been awhile but you got to trust me , let it go , please. Don't make me do this , I don't wanna hurt you , but if you don't snap out of it now you'll force me to do what I'd rather not .."

"Who do you think you are , that you can come and force me to do what's demanded at your will, you don't even know me ?! "

"I know who I am Kagome, and yes I have every right to do what I am doing . You may not remember but we have met along time ago , and even back then I claimed you as mine , even if you may have never knew , I am telling you the truth.."

" How am I supposed to know that , wouldn't you think if you possessed such a role , I 'd know .. Who knows , you may even be working under the bastard Naraku with his stupid illusions, and perhaps I am only dreaming , but either way you are in my way .. Either move from it , leave, else I sharpen my claws on your spoiling carcass!"

Alas , prior to the retort ready to spill from the hanyous lips came , the hanyouess rushed towards him to make his next move , and before the fatal strike had fallen , another entered and crushed her world as she saw it with one determined stroke. Once the debris had fell to the awaiting soil , and the dust had cleared , Inuyasha looked up ,expecting the blinding sun , but instead stood his brother Sesshomeru hovering above him.

" You idiot , what were you waiting for ? Your mate sending you in a body bag six feet under!"

" What the fuck Sess, at least I wasn't trying to kill her!"

" She's fine lil brother , just a little indisposed right at the moment , as she descends into 'lala land' .."

" What did she mean before , why doesn't she remember me , but Naraku comes out like it was nothing .."

" Either that the vile cretin made his new hole here within this time , or it is him being the last she saw before she was attacked ."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Bittersweet Nothings

~ Chapter Six~

Through Pools Of Gold

By Inuyashas Youkai

In writing this chapter no ownerships claimed with the creation that is Inuyasha, nor of the lyrics Me And The Moon , by Something Corperate.

Amber eyes slowly flickered anew as they were unshielded with tired eyelids to scan the new atmosphere that the beholder caught with it's senses. Dulling pain was yet still mutely pounding in the back of it's skull , and frustratedly distracting it from gaining any clues to where it was that it was at the moment, being that the place was not a smelly hospital bed,surrounded by others reeking of blood rank , and nasty fermented piss stank. The room it was in was bathed in crimson velvet , and oynx , with a bit of mahogany. Although as it's eyes scanned the room , its sight's fell upon a still form , thus the only movement was the slight uprising , and downfall of the oblivious one's chest resting within the chair across the room.

Disliking being watched , or appearing to be so when the slumbering fool was awake , the awakened , adjusted itself so that all could be seen was it's back , but still kept itself on high alert for if , and when the muscular form decided to return his unwanted appearance . Breathing a huff , closing it's eyes, the female hanyouess , attempted to return to the greeting pull of sleep , before the silently snoozing buffoon made his annoying debut once again.

"Kagome.."

'Too Late..Dammit, well maybe if I just lie here maybe he'd would just get bored, and just go away. Thinking I'am sleeping.'

Distinct sounds of movement , and footstep's were heard within the room , as something was felt getting closer to the one wishing to be ignored. If that slightly tormented the one wanting to disappear, what happened next almost forced her to run for the nearest hole, and be made to be swallowed by it.

" Kagome , you awake ?"

'No , can't you tell I'am playing dead , you dumb mutt.. Of course I 'am asleep , or at least trying to .. But noooooo! I can't get to sleep with this idiot over here , thinking he's running a marathon with how many times he can keep saying my name? What's up with this mongrel, anyway, is he seriously that blind or that stupid!

"Kagome .."

At the moment the last syllable of her name was softly uttered something snapped inside her , and lost it , for she was pissed. Following that path her agile body flexed tightly before quickly forcing herself upright in a sitting position to look over at the male that was looking at her with a promising glare for waking her , and started to yell , but as soon as each others eyes found another's the yell fell into a softly spatted whisper for the unknown feelings began to rise within her.

"Alright , alright dog-boy .. What! I'am awake... "

"How are you feeling?"

"What? You woke me to ask me how I 'am feeling?"

" Uh huh.. "

Um, why ? Did something happen ? "

" Ah, yeah you can say that , just answer the question wench .."

"Whatever... I feel .. Really weird , and tired . Why?"

" Why what ?! Why do I ask, Why do I care . What are you wanting the answer to?"

" Eventually both, but why do you even care I don't even know you?"

Stealing himself , and smothering the look of devastated hurt that she truly didn't now, Inuyasha quickly turned , and walked away in order to escape the reminder that his Kagome , no longer remembered anything , had forgotten him. Thus the end result left behind a much confused, and another heartbroken, but both of them now felt very much alone .Although this was felt within the pair that were now conceived as one, weren't really far apart cause of what they were, transpired by the truth of the direction the chosen paths took them , enforced that they could never be without the other, regardless of what either of them knew or not.

On either side's of the same moon, both standing in different spots in the very same room, one leaning against the bedroom door frame unnoticed watching the female watching , as she yearned for the answer's she sought , asking the questions as to why she craved the closeness of the pale yellow moon.

_It's me and the moon_

_She says_

_I've got no trouble with that_

_And I am the butterfly_

_When you won't let me die _

_It's over, just ahead_

_There's blood on the carpet, and her heart is a crystal_

_She's lucid, and departed._

_The life left behind_

_She can find in her mind , gone away.._

' Kagome...'

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Bittersweet Nothings

~ Chapter Seven ~

Annoying , Evading , And Misleading Prey

By Inuyashas Youkai

Pulled from her slumber by the slight tickling of one lazy ear being attacked by a unsuspecting fly or something , unknown to his mistaken descent when landing upon it , as it rode the winds current into the slightly open window. Twitching that of her ear slightly , as to warn off whomever was continuing this unwanted action , as to be informed of the consequences if such action wasn't ceased immediately. Although when seeing that whatever it was , was not heeding to her warning , bloody eyes filled with annoyance glared at the susposed occupants evading her eyes in being discovered , and so the hanyouess , in finding nothing closed her eyes once more.

For that only lasted but for a second more when the slight tickling started again making her hand reach up quickly as her canine decendants before her would with its paw to scratch the hell out of it , and in hopes slicing the offending predator to bits , as she did so. The response did seem to end the needless torment upon her ears , and then moments later , the wench felt as though in retribution for supposedly offing one of the annoying annoyances , one of their groupies had to come , and sink its teeth , then it suckled her blood happily , as if saying that they gotten the best of her.

Growling , as her clawed hands came rushing down on the spot , teaching whatever it was that it had pushed a final nerve , but what had shocked her slightly in her maddening rage forming , was that this time she finally gotten proof of her success in catching the stupid thing that thought that bothering this early would be a dire mistake. Smirking wildly, once hearing the voice , knowing that for a time it would be bothering her anytime soon.

" Squashed is the fate of a flea, but so worth the scrumptious combined result of you and master Inuyasha 's bloodlines.. "

"Whatever , now go away !"

However this morning should've been proof enough with the rude awakening that today wasn't looking good for her either in the luck department..

" Ah... My appologies , Lady Kagome. No can do , for you have been summoned , and there is lots to do , yet here you lay sleeping . You are just as bad as master Inuyasha."

"Grrrrrrr ... Alright will you shut up , and go away if I go to whereever it is that is so demanding of my timely presence .." Kagome huffed.

" After you L-"

" Just Kagome you impedient fool! Ya know tell me if I'am wrong , but I am getting a hunch that whenever you feel danger at anytime that you run for the hills with the tail between your legs , is that so Mr. Whatever you are?"The hanyouess grunted as she pulled out the easiest thing withing reach, as it happened to be a stark grey kimono with cranes happily swaying about .

_'Sweet ...'_

"M yoga , and I am a flee. Hey, I resent that! I would never abandon my loyalties for master Inuyasha , or yourself through your connection to him as his mate .. "

_'Liar'_

"Uh huh Sure you won't , I can smell the fear coming off your pungeant stench , Mr flee.."

' Now any minute the flee should fall to the floor in his failed efforts to carry such a enlarged snauze in retribution for his lies. Dammit , nothing ! And I was looking forward to it too..' Recalling a sight gained from a story told long ago within a sea of lost memories.

Kagome followed the directions told by the earlier carrier of a abruptly rude awakening , and in doing so to pay him back for it , she thought she would torment him by stating things told within his scent , as the recollections gained from the stench stated in her mind to be so. Although upon coming to the place she had been called to , Kagome started to feel another's presence , as it came to lightly graze the very inside of her into her soul when her presence was felt somehow . The stupid flee man or whatever it was told her to enter after a moments pause , and as she followed whomever it was that had been felt feeling around inside her soon had her eyes caught within his gaze.

" I brought her like you said master Inuyasha , and let me be the first to tell you she is like you in her rivaling dislike for waking up in the mornings.." Myoga stated taking a seat next to something that looked like a seriously mangled frog that had its beating when taking a wrong turn , thus getting flattened by a moving box on its way to cross the dirt road at keast in her oppinion.

Hearing a deep hearted chuckle nearby led to another cause furthering into her annoyance when it was explained as to why this person sought that snooping around inside of her without permission was amusing. Needless to say once hearing the stated words without moving his lips , the hanyouess didn't find the situation funny in the least.

' So you are starting to remember , aren't ya Kagome?'

' Um .. I really don't know what you are talking about , but however I do mind you snooping around without any remorse..'

' Oh I do , if you have any clue on how to find it you'd know , but what made you think of what you had in reference to the toad Jaken , or earlier with Myoga ?'

'What do you mean , it was some silly thought ..'

' No Kagome , it wasn't you were remembering something , but from what I can see somehow your memories are so jumbled up that they can't even form any substance within that brain of yours..'

'Why you !'

' Look even though I may be only teasing what I am saying is true , you thought of the game that you once played with your brother Souta , and the reason I know is because later on after meeting you I played it too , hense the damn toad! Secondly the earlier comments about Myoga , one was from a story you once told to the kit , Shippo , and the other is from the many times the fucking flee fleed when danger was near. Even if you don't see it , your starting to remember. '

' Now your talking nonsense , cause I dont remember ever meeting anyone like what your saying , mutt !'

'Alright whatever you say wench !'

It was a distinct clearing of the throat nearby, one that reminded them the two were not alone while they were having their silent conversation, being called to attention to the much alike demon to the one claming her as his . Once both of them gave the demanded attention to the demon at the head of the table , as food was being brought to sway her. It was then that the more unfeeling of the two brothers stated a question to be answered by the girl herself , and suddenly upon hearing it she knew she wished now that she could only go back to bed , starting this whole nightmare over , then to be recalling of the likes of that bastard.

" Miko , tell me because this Sesshomeru is extremely curious of the contact that you may have had with Naraku, and why you have no recollections with that of your now true mate, being my brother, along with that of myself , or your pack ?"

" Look , I don't know why I don't know any of the things you say I should remember, but mention anything about that - ! Ooo ! I can't even think of a word to decribe that hateful disgrace of a existance , but what i want to know is why , what is it about him that you demand me to meet your presence to tell you , that you don't know already!?"

"Indeed , that ingrate is what you speak , but what we , as I myself , and your mate Inuyasha wished to know is within your recollections , tell me of the last contact you had with the slime ?!"

"I'd rather not .."

" May I ask why Kagome ?" Her mate , Inuyasha asked somewhat confused .

" Because it's something I'd rather forget.." Kagome stated in a sneer , rose to her feet , stalking towards the door , almost ripping it off its frame ,as she opened it to escape the reminders lingering with the time that she was cursed with him..

Naraku..

TBC..


	8. Chapter 8

Bittersweet Nothings

~ Chapter Eight~

Somewhere Within Lost Memories, Lingers One Remembered Only Wished To

Be Forgotten

By Inuyashas Youkai

Breathing heavily , as the door behind her was pulled , slammed shut . Kagome hadn't realized that such emotion still was within devouring her alive yet over just the mere mention of that name , as angry tears poured down her cheeks with livid hatred in their mist . Opening her tightly closed eyelids to the blurred gaze now seen through her orbs , only now realizing the unfamiliar room that her fury had led her, for it seemed to be some sort of entrance to a inside garden with s lazy stream flowing through it. A hesitant knock had then brought sound to her awaited ears , causing her to jump, only following with the sight of a young looking girl, but could be a adult. With a happily calm greeting the female now entering, smiled as she entered , carrying a tray , donned wearing a light blue kimono , her brown hair worn in a sloppy braid , and sandals adorning her feet.

" Hello, you must be Kagome.. I 'am Rin , you may or may not remember me , but I fondly remember you . I 'am so happy that Yashie finally found you ! You don't know how hard it's been for him without you .. Here I brought you some food , since you left so quickly , and to bring our appologies , we didn't mean to bring what must be horrible memories , but it is for good intentions I assure you.."The newcomer now known as Rin friendly mentioned bubbly , and her happiness she must've felt was seen in her beautiful muddy gaze.

"Tthank-you.. I think .. I'am sorry that I don't remember things that I should , or do not wish to speak of those I do, especially with that thing, but I am glad my presence is doing good for someone.."Kagome shakily responded while fighting off some fairly awkwardly foreign emotions forming inside her, pissing her off in the end all the more because it was something she couldn't readily understand.

It was then that certain images, pulled Kagome into a silent daze that only continued to taunt her in not allowing her to forget as she wished , the putrid moments arising within her mind ever since the morons back there had to be cruelly stupid in bringing the bastard up. The girl wasn't like how she herself presented now , it was errie looking back seeing herself then within her mind while knowing what she was now, but still the horred visuals brought to her then were nothing like any simple nightmare could begin to drudge up in any lifetime.

Although , Kagome couldn't even start to recall the reasons why she was even there, where it was being in the place it had occured , but it was the seemingly neverending incoherent sound , like someone cackling before a sharp searing pain tore through her, then there was this light , following the sight within her mind running from something in fear, and shortly coming to after , someplace dark. Loud noises shook around her in no consistant patterns , and the only thing running through her mind was the repeative notions to get away from where she was , but something purely evil came freezing her to her spot, especially when then a firm hold formed around her shoulders , tightening greatly , it was only mused to prevent her escape. Though the thing that struck more terror in her more than anything , wasn't the blood, nor the unbelievable pain felt from the sharp intrusion unknown, or the distinct chill felt afterwards when the dizzying sickness came , but the fading laughter cooing in the distance prior to the blacking calm took over.

Hearing that of her name being called within a sight in her mind normally not presently following the present strain of passage through the images being shown , and at its repetitance , Kagome then discovered that it was the girl from prior, the one who offered her such nurishments , and unconfortable kindness to that of a stranger, or at least one to Kagome herself, Rin.

" Kagome !? Hey are you alright? " The tinkling sound of Rin's voice cooed over the trance – like daydream turned nightmare from the start bred in reality.

Shaking her head slightly , Kagome responded with a halfhearted smile trying to convince what she couldn't believe herself , startled somewhat.

"Yea I'am alright.. Don't worry.." Was said in between bites of food that she started to eat of the provided tray.

"Are you sure , you know Yashie tells me I'am a good listener, and I promise it will be between us. If you ever want to talk about anything I am always here.." Rin not so convinced stated as she reached up to rub of Kagome's ears.

Leaning into it against her want to ignore such action , but found herself wanting the confort more , Kagome amended...

'I just wish I can trade the things forgotten obviously, memories that I am supposed to remember instead of the ones I 'am now forced to recall , then maybe I won't be so distant towards everything.'

Another knock on the door abruptly ended any further conversation between the two girls , as Inuyasha and Sesshomeru stood at the doorway to check on them.

"Everything okay, Rin?" Sesshomeru questioned .

"Yes my sweet cottonball , everythiing is great.." Rin giggled as her mate's brows hitched a bit , twitching slightly.

"Rin again with the nicknames ?" Lord Sesshomeru stated while trying to contain his frustration in his mate's knack for choosing alternative names rather than the titles they were given at birth, shaking his head.

"What you don't like that one, your a tricky customer ya know ? So no Fluffy, ya hate Sesshy, Hmmm. How about we color you up real pretty colors , and call you cotton candy ?"

"Absolutely not !"The elder youkai tensed at that one with the knowledge that he may have to sleep with his one eye open from now on , as the statement even made his brother next to him visably cringe at the idea, and made a mental note to keep his mate clear distance away from any sort of dyes.

"Silver Fluff ?"

"No , Rin" Sesshomeru's words flowed behind him as he walked from the garden's knowing that his mate would be following behind .

Following his lead , waving to the two left behind , then running as fast as her legs would carry her Rin started once again listing off her potential ideas in a chosen name for her Sesshomeru.

"Wait up silly puppy !"

"Rin!"

" What , not that one either?!" Was heard from further down the hall causing the Kagome , and Inuyasha smirk slightly.

Inuyasha couldn't help it , therefore just as the couple before them departed from the room just outside the room at the last remark, and hearing his brother's dislike towards it , the hanyou outwardly laughed out loud , as the humor then spread unto Kagome when following the example , she chuckled .

TBC..


	9. Chapter 9

Bittersweet Nothings

~ Chapter Nine~

Far Away, Deeper Sinking Into Past Time,Already Written

By Inuyashas Youkai

As the remains of mirth ceased , slowly fading out like a good song ending on the sad note that it was spent, both Inuyasha , and Kagome then were left with a seemingly impenetrable silence , but the latter hadn't felt it for as soon as the amused haze lifted , she had already been lured inside herself willingly. Aged stills begun to flash , and disappear within her mind , merging in to knit itself with the demanding screams .A dulling hue of a translucent blue bleeding in from around her , fading in with a misty toxicity that burned as it went colliding into within her pores upon contact. Then a cruel chuckle abruptly flooded within her ears as she felt weakened by its unknown effects , and a sense of unbridled fear grew to consume her while falling to her knees in sudden exhaustion.

A snide spat lingered repeatingly in the stagnant air , completely suffocatingly wrapping itself in its grasp around her tightening painfully as the unexplained peculiar fog deepened .

" Didn't I tell you , alone.. You are completely left alone , forgotten . Replaced!"

A muted cry escaped dry , trembling lips, a female.. Strangely enough it was her..

"No..."

And a shuddering throttle of the small enclosure shook , as laughter embraced the evil now surrounding her with darkness.

" Yessss.."

A intrusive , obstructive black petruded within , and in it something ominous grew , unable to be stopped , even by the tossed aside woman it presently occupied . The burning seer coursing down , and inside her veins to quickly become apart of her , as it traveled crawling upon through her like many devouring spiders wishing to eat her whole , and spit the enlightened remains outwards from her body leaving only the long denied corruptive side of her , leaving her eternally cold; frozen. Shivers surely then came , as the foreign ill to her soul was forcefully released , and the other being slurped up alive, while the woman weakly attempted to fight.

Torn , between the severed pieces inside her falling to the wayside with too many fragments to count , or gather up , Kagome knowingly chose her only option to survive , to fight with the single way she knew how , carrying it out with the known result. With a powerful blast the discarded miko within a small structure made of stone , gave her last dying bout of spiritual energy left to her , with the rest already exhausted by the defilement ripped from her in the struggle with some sort of being soaked in complete wickedness.

Thrown back with the force , The woman faintly stood wobbling on trembling legs then continued to escape frighteningly to the outside by means of a tattered rope , leaving behind everything that remained scorched to ashes in its wake , and oblivious to the little round bead-like object in the appearance of a small nut . A seemingly long time after finally returning to the beams of sunlight catching her form as she breached from the dusky opening to some rather strange whole, and then with both feet standing firmly upon the grassy expanse within the ground of what seemed to be a large shrine, the worn woman weathered by battle , a fight for the purity of her soul, fainted. Collapsing upon the dewed soil , and her eyes fluttering closed as her body did fall , then the strained pieces within quivered , as the darkness returned , tauntingly.

Awoken sometime later in the odd surroundings , ones that it was certain wasn't present before , but it was found somewhere within her distant remnants of her being that they seemed somewhat familiar , though not knowing why or how. Bandages concealed over marred flesh , as her tired eyes couldn't find anything that her misfiring brain was spouting off in its dispheric state. A covered plate was sitting on a nightstand nearby in the room that was literally drenched in a disgustingly happy pink , but much thought wasn't pressed upon the issue for her present hunger was greater than the room appearing so...

Peaceful..Innocent ..

"Hmmph ! No such thing ! " The woman uttered with food being shoveled with vigor into her gullet, oblivious to the reasons why such a statement flew from her lips, and not with the presence of nourishment in front of her , she'd take the time breaking from its lure to ponder it , giving the slightest attention to why.

Weeks later , Kagome had dementedly expressed the need to get out of the sickening four walls that the strange people claiming to be ' family ' , and forced her within in order to heal , but by this time she couldn't stand it any longer. Therefore in trade it was agreed upon but only if a little brat watched over her , and at the time she was willing to take to anything as long as she could finally get out of this damned room. When a agreement came about , Kagome or what the woman she was told of her name by her so called maternal figure , quickly ran up to where it was to be where her room was to get dressed in the outfit laid out for her after breakfast , then hurriedly skipped back down to meet the boy wearing simular attire patiently waiting for her with a smile.

It was once leaving out the front door , Kagome found herself being told of where they were going , and it was this place called skool , whatever that was. Rolling her eyes in confusion , following after the , in her opinion a too excitedly hyper boy for her taste , leading the way. Soon arriving at the place where they the bothersome twit had led them with his nonstop chatter , all Kagome wanted to do was to somehow lose the innocent babbling that for some reason wouldn't cease from vomiting from his overactive big mouth.

Although , when three separate shrills of excited female's came to blast a headache in her skull , from within her ears , Kagome soon found that maybe it wasn't a good day to venture out of the dulled quiet in the pathetically droned room bathed in pink roses.

" Kagome !"

' Fuck , how I wish it wasn't my name .. Damn is everyone in this place so knocked on happy pills?!'

Especially grateful once finding that a squealing buzz through the large campus was actually a warning bell to get to class , Kagome hastily followed after the cheerful sap from before towards the classroom where it was mused that she'd be expected , but when she came it was discovered that as the woman crossed the entryway a chill coursed violently down her spine. It wasn't determined right away as to whom gave off such a vibe within her being but when the class was grouped into pairs the odd shivers was found to be caused by a peculiar boy sitting in the back of the classroom.

This young man , with his appearance made her insides scream to get away , but there was something about him, something he had possession off that another deeper part of her wanted , and although it wasn't discovered as to what it was . Whatever it was , definitely called out to her, and pulling her against her will closer to it's drawl.

" Kagome ? Kagome!? Hey Wench wake up?!"

Looking around finding the words yelled worriedly towards her weren't the words spoken with the movement of the one trying to speak to her from across the classroom . Shaking her head to chase away the screams , Kagome then found herself back inside the room shared with Inuyasha, as he had her in a tightened embrace lightly shaking her ..

" Kagome!? "

" I am fine Inuyasha you don't need to yell !"

" I am sorry, its just you left me for awhile , and it scared me are you okay?"

" I guess so.. I am okay don't worry about me.." Kagome answered softly , then slowly left the warmth of the arms that then released her walking away to catch up with the others.

" Kagome , somethings wrong wench I know this, and how can I not worry ? I love you , regardless if you have forgotten me.."

But Kagome , although she heard the words that found her ears as she walked away , in a hushed whisper, though her attention seemed to be elsewhere still with the reminder of what she saw with the words coming from the lips of that boy , now in front of her whispering his words being spat within her ears, and surrounded by nothing but evil what exactly , and would she like the end when it was found.

" Terrible isn't it .. All this fuss over the return of one simple girl whom doesn't remember anything, but I can help you to escape their pity . For I 've been waiting..I have something for you , something that you'd want if you knew, but I don't think what you've forgotten is worth anything to be remembered.."

A shudder attacked her frame suddenly , as his words were thrown at her , but the danger it spoke of inside her , she was powerless to escape while her body already accepted to follow in exchange for the unknown it possessed summoning her.

TBC..


End file.
